


What Isn't There

by Higuchimon



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal
Genre: 2014 Advent Calendar Challenge (Yu-Gi-Oh), Diversity Writing Challenge, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-15
Updated: 2014-12-15
Packaged: 2018-03-01 16:40:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2780246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Higuchimon/pseuds/Higuchimon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are no stars in Barian World.  But Durbe finds himself wishing anyway.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Isn't There

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing involved in this story unless I invented it myself. This is written for fun, not for profit. All forms of feedback eagerly accepted. Concrit is loved the most, but everything is welcome.  
 **Fandom:** Yu-Gi-Oh Zexal  
 **Title:** What Isn't There  
 **Romance:** Durbe x Nasch/Nasch x Durbe  
 **Word Count:** 500|| **Status:** One-shot  
 **Genre:** Romance, Angst|| **Rated:** PG-13  
 **Challenge:** Written for the 2014 Advent Calendar Challenge, day #7; Written for the Diversity Writing Challenge, section A, #73, write your OTP  
 **Summary:** There are no stars in Barian World. But Durbe finds himself wishing anyway.

* * *

No stars graced the skies of Barian World and so there were no falling stars. Nothing for anyone to wish on. Wishing seemed futile in their world regardless. 

Yet Durbe could not help but think of Nasch on those rare moments when the thought of stars crossed his mind, and he could not help but wish at the same time. 

Wish that he ruled as well as Nasch would have done in his case. Wish that Nasch were there in the first place. Nasch could've held Vector to stricter limits than Durbe could. Durbe did not _disagree_ with Vector's goals, not by any means. But his methods did not meet with Durbe's approval at all. 

Vector, of course, did not care about that at all and went about his way doing as he pleased. 

But Durbe still wished for Nasch and wished that the moment had not come when he'd awoken to find his king and lover gone from their bed. It hadn't been the first time Nasch had arisen before he did and went about his business of ruling their world, and at the time, Durbe thought that was all this was. 

But when Merag turned out to be missing as well and neither of them appeared in far too long, then Durbe knew something had happened to them. Exactly what he didn't know. But he searched among all their people, losing precious sleep, failing to replenish his energies for far too long. And all for nothing. 

He'd begun to wish then, the concept brewing slowly in the back of his mind. Wish that he knew who dared to harm them, because they _had_ to have been killed somehow. Neither Nasch nor Merag would simply leave without telling someone where they'd gone, and no one had heard from them. They'd simply retired to their chambers and never been seen again. 

Nasch hadn't even seemed worried about anything as they'd rested in one another's arms before then. Durbe always knew when Nasch had something on his mind, but there had been _nothing_. Not a single sign of anything wrong. 

Until the morning, when everything had been wrong. 

He knew Vector didn't miss Nasch at all. For all that he'd followed Nasch's commands when given, Durbe could see the flickers of distaste in his eyes. He saw it now, when Durbe told him what he needed to do, and Vector did not want to do it. 

There were moments when he wondered if Vector were somehow involved in their disappearance, but he dismissed those as meaningless. Vector could not compare to either Nasch or Merag in power. If he'd tried anything, _he_ would have been the one to vanish. 

Standing underneath the skies of Earth, Durbe looked up to the stars, spying one constellation that called to him. Something too vague to be a memory flickered through his mind, and he murmured softly words that meant everything to him in this moment. 

“I wish for Nasch and Merag to come home.” 

**The End**


End file.
